tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rosie's Funfair Special
Rosie's Funfair Special, retitled Rosie's Carnival Special in American releases, is the third episode of the twelfth season. Plot Emily and Rosie have to take a funfair train at Brendam Docks. Rosie excitedly hopes that the Fat Controller will ask her to pull the funfair train but much to her disappointment, he gives the job to Emily and chooses Rosie to be Emily's back engine. Meanwhile, Rosie is sadly puffing along the line when an idea flies into her funnel: if she arrives at the docks before Emily, she will take the funfair train instead, making Emily go straight to Hill farm, hoping it will help her. Soon Rosie arrives at the docks and gasps as she sees how long the train is. Then she couples up but did not know that Emily was already coupled up on the other end of the train, waiting for Rosie. Rosie starts to pull as hard as she could but this causes a coupling to break. Rosie leaves with the train but does not realise that she has left half of the train behind with Emily. Meanwhile, Rosie chuffs happily along, but then there was trouble: another coupling breaks and the truck on the end smashes into the level crossing where Bertie is waiting, blocking him there. It is not long before another coupling breaks which causes the sugar truck to crash into Stepney. Rosie continues puffing along but as she climbs Gordon's hill, another coupling breaks once again and the flatbed with the Ferris Wheel seats crashes into Emily behind her who was bringing the rest of the train, causing her to become stuck. Soon Rosie cheerfully arrives at Maithwaite station but her mind soon changes when she sees the Fat Controller. He is very angry and scolds Rosie for disobeying him and causing confusion and delay. To make things worse, he tells her that she left half of the train behind and now there will not be any funfair for the children. Rosie feels terrible, but then she apologises and promises to set things right. So Rosie fetches Rocky and brings him to Emily, who is still stuck. Rosie apologises to Emily for her silly behaviour and tells her that she will take the other trucks when Rocky clears the line. Soon the two engines are coupled up and arrive at Maithwaite just in time. That evening, Rosie and Emily are watching the happy children at the funfair. Rosie hopes that she and Emily could work together again and admits that working with Emily is best of all. Characters * Emily * Rosie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stepney (does not speak in UK version; speaks only in US dub) * Rocky (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Trevor (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) * Toby (incorrectly referred to on French title card) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * The Smelter's Yard * The Windmill * The Washdown * High Farm (mentioned) * Hill Farm (mentioned) * The Windmill (deleted scene) Trivia * The coconuts that were in the last truck behind Rosie's train are actually coffee beans. * In the US narration, Stepney says "Oh my!" just before the sugar truck hits him. In the UK version, he does not speak. * This episode marks Stepney's first appearance since the seventh season and his first speaking role since the fifth season episode, Stepney Gets Lost, though he only speaks in the US narration. This is also his last appearance to date. * Stepney did not have a CGI face when the truck hit him, but in a rare picture, he does. * This episode aired before Thomas and the Birthday Mail and Edward Strikes Out in Australia, meaning the audience wouldn't know who Rosie and Rocky are. * It is possible that Stepney's appearance in this episode was inspired by the fact that writer Andrew Viner's favourite Railway Series book was Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. * This marks the last appearance of the Smelters Yard to date. Goofs * In the beginning, Emily says "High Farm", but Rosie calls it "Hill Farm" while she puffs to Brendam. * In the US narration, Stepney says "Oh my!" but he gasps. * When the sugar truck crashes into Stepney, the side of it is upside down. * The French title is misleading as the episode was not centred around Toby. * When the camera zooms out after the coconut truck crashes into the level crossing, Bertie disappears. * Stepney's whistle is Thomas' at a higher pitch. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Rosie's Fun Fair Special and Sodor Carnival (discontinued) * Books - Rosie and the Special * Magazine Stories - Fun at the Carnival! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecialtitlecard.png|UK title card File:Rosie'sCarnivalSpecialtitlecard.png|US DVD title card File:Rosie'sCarnivalSpecialTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecialItalianTitleCard.jpeg|Italian title card File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecialKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecialGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial1.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial2.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial3.png|Rosie at the Smelter's File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial4.png|Emily and Rosie File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial5.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial6.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial7.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial8.png|The Fat Controller File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial9.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial10.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial11.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial12.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial13.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial15.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial16.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial17.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial18.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial19.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial20.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial21.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial22.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial23.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial24.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial26.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial27.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial28.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial29.png|Bertie File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial30.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial31.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial32.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial33.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial34.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial35.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial36.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial37.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial38.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial39.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial40.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial41.png|Stepney File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial42.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial43.png|Stepney's whistle File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial44.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial45.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial46.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial47.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial48.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial49.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial50.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial51.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial52.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial53.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial54.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial55.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial56.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial57.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial58.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial59.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial60.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial61.png|Rosie and the Fat Controller at Maithwaite File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial62.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial63.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial64.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial65.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial66.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial67.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial68.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial69.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial70.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial71.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial72.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial73.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial74.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial75.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial76.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial77.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial78.png|Rocky File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial79.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial80.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial81.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial82.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial83.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial84.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial85.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial86.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial87.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial88.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial89.png|Deleted scene File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial90.png|Deleted scene File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial91.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial92.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial93.png|Deleted scene File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial94.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial95.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial1.jpg|Emily, Rosie and the Fat Controller File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial2.jpg|Rosie and the Fat Controller File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial23.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial22.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial26.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial24.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial25.png Merchandise Gallery File:FunfairtrucksTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster File:RosieandtheSpecial.jpeg|Book File:NaughtyRosieDutchCover.png|Dutch book File:NaughtyRosieJapaneseCover.jpg|Japanese book Episode File:Rosie's Carnival Special - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes